This invention is directed to an afghan construction and method for making an afghan, and, in particular, to an afghan constructed from a plurality of afghan squares, several of the squares having an integrally formed border region.
The conventional afghan is generally formed from crocheted afghan or granny squares. The afghan squares are joined together to form an afghan. However, in order to provide a finished and decorative afghan, a trim border is added around the outer perimeter of the finished afghan after the squares had been joined together. Thus, the prior art afghan was not properly finished and, therefore, not available for resale until the trim border was added to the perimeter of the joined afghan squares.
Since the trim border added to the joined afghan squares is usually crocheted thereto, two separate crocheting operations were required in the prior art afghan, the first being the crocheting of the afghan squares, and the second being the crocheting of the trim border to the outer periphery of the afghan squares after they had been joined together. Under the afghan construction and method of the instant invention, only one crocheting step is necessary.